You Belong With Me
by cristina reid
Summary: Spencer and Derek meet, Derek wants Spencer to be his. Only problem is, Spencer is dating someone who is familiar to Derek. Spencer/Derek slash, violence, swearing


Warning- Really long one shot! There is violence and swearing.

Derek Morgan was never one to fall in love at first sight. He was quite the ladys and mans man. He could have anyone, but they would have to leave the next day. Morgan never trusted anybody to keep his heart. Sure he was a player, but he was also vulnerable. So the day he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen, he knew that, that man needed his help more than ever.

It started in the bar. Derek was sitting at the counter, the bartender was refilling his second drink. Derek grabbed the full cup and turned in his seat. Thats when he saw him. Near the entrance. Light skin, golden locks, Derek was far but from all the way down there, he could see the hazel eyes shinning in the dim bar.

Then Derek frowned when he saw who the beautiful man came in with. The man put a arm around the beautiful man. Derek got worried now. The man was also light skinned but he was bigger and older than the beautiful man. Derek couldn't belive it. How the hell did James get out off prison?

The whole night Derek kept stealing glances at the two men. And when the bigger, older man left to the washroom, Derek took his chance, he knew he would have to be quick or else the beautiful man might pay the prize. Derek just thought it was his duty to warn him.

He quickly walked up to the man who sat in the corner.

"Hi." The young man gasped and turned Dereks way.

'Shit.' Derek thought. Theres the first sign.

"I'm Derek. Derek Morgan."

The young man looked around for a moment. "Spencer." He said. Then looked around again.

Derek nodded. "Spencer." He liked the sound of the name on his tounge. But that wasn't the reson he was here. Though, he would love to say 'come home with me, i'll take care of you.'

"Spencer, that man that you're with..."

Spencer stared around again, wide eyed. "What about him?" He asked.

God Derek wanted to take him home.

"Where did you meet?" Derek asked.

Spencer stared confused. "E-excuse me?"

"Spencer, we don't have much time. Are you dating James?" Derek came right out.

Spencer brows raised. "H-how do you know my boyfriends name?"

Derek could see Spencer was holding his breath. Dereks face turned to worry now. "You have to get out." He warned. "You have to leave before he seriously hurts you."

Spencer shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He made to get up.

Derek put his hand in Spencers way. "I said the same thing." Derek said. Spencer stared now. He was beginning to loose his breath and his heart was beating fast.

"I said the same thing when he used to beat me." Derek repeated. "James... he's not the right person. For anybody." Spencer tried to leave again. But Derek put his in the way again. "I was 16 years old. He was 26. Now..." Derek paused and stared at Spencer for a moment. "H-how old are you?" He asked, now realizing how young Spencer looked.

"I'm 20." Spencer answered.

Derek brought his hand to his head. James was now in his 40s and was still going after 20 year olds.

"Spencer, you shouldn't-"

"I have to go." Spencer whispered.

Derek reached out his hand to Spencers. "Call me. If you need help." Derek said.

Spencer stared down at their hands. Dereks hand was warm and soft, for one that was so strong. Spencer stared up at Dereks brown eyes. Thats when Spencer felt the little flutter in his stomach. Had Derek been that beautiful all along? Spencer gulped, then gently nodded.

Derek watched as Spencer walked to the entrance, where James had been waiting.

Derek felt a huge worry in his stomach. Had James been there the whole time?

Spencer and James made it home around midnight. "What a night. I'm going to shower then i'll go to bed." Spencer went straight into the bathroom and turned on the water. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Then he pulled his shirt over his head. He decided to use the toliet before showering.

He turned and gasped. "James." Spencer smiled. "You scared me."

James was standing there, staring up and down at Spencers body. "James-"

"You dont seem very dirty." James pointed out.

Spencer shook his head in confusion. "What do you-"

"I mean usally people take baths, when their dirty." James said.

"Yeah, well i'm hot." Spencer said.

"Why?" James asked.

Spencers brows narrowed. "What?"

"WHY!" Spencer jumped. "Are you hot?" James finished.

Spencer shook his head and backed off a foot. "It's not want you think."

"I'd like to know... who that man was." James said in a dangerous whisper.

"What man?" Spencer asked.

"DONT PLAY DUM!"

"James, we didn't do anything. I swear." Spencer tried.

"Then why do you need to shower?" James snapped. "You had to fuck someone, to be so hot you need to take a shower. And I know it wasn't me."  
>James took a step towards Spencer.<p>

Spencer shut his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then reopened them. "James, I swear, I d-" Spencer was cut off by a sharp slap to his face. He fell sideways towards the sink. He stood leaning over the sink trying to catch his breath. Spencer brought his hand to his cheek, then stared up. He saw his reflection in the mirror. A red mark was forming on his cheek, and blood began to run down his lip. He stared back at James. The man was glaring and Spencer never felt more scared than now.

Spencer held his breath. He knew what was coming.

This time, he wouldn't go without a fight.

Spencer grabbed a bottle of mouth wash and swung it at James face. When James was distracted, Spencer ran from the bathroom.

Spencer made it half way to the door that led outside, when his arm was grabbed. Spencer gasped.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch!" James growled.

Spencers eyes widen just as a punch was sent to his eye. Spencer fell sideways onto the wooden floor.

Spencer lay on the ground. Sobbing and sniffling. The beating went on for a good half hour. Spencer felt James hit parts of his body that Spencer couldn't even reach. Parts Spencer didn't know he had.

Spencer tried pulling himself up, but his leg had twisted during one of the three times he tried to escape. Spencer couldn't feel his face. It was like his face had been ripped off.

Spencer decided that since he couldn' walk, he would crawl to his jacket. When he reached the jacket that had been on the couch, Spencer pulled it down to his face. He cried even harder into the jacket.

After a few minutes of crying so hard his throat dried, Spencer dug into his jacket and pulled out a card. Remembering the kind words.  
>'Call me. If you need help.'<p>

Spencer grabbed his cell with a shakey hand and brought it under his chest. He stood there for a moment more, then looked at his cell. It had drops of blood on it. Another drop of blood fell from Spencers nose onto the phone. Spencer wiped at his nose with his hand. Then he began dialing.

Derek was watching tv, when his cell rang. He grabbed it from the coffe table and and squinted at the unknown number.  
>He pushed the botton and brought the phone to his ear.<p>

"Hello?"

"D-Derek? Derek Morgan?"

"Yeah, thats me." Derek was still confused at the voice. It sound... far away, weak.

"I-I need help."

That did it. Derek shot up from his spot on the couch. "Spencer?"

"Yeah. I-I need help." Spencer repeated.

"Where are you?" Derek asked.

"H-h-" Spencer sobbed into the phone.

"You're at home?" Derek asked.

"Mm hm." Spencer answered. "Please Derek, help me."

"Where do you live? Baby, where do you live?" He repeated. Derek hadn't noticed the name he used. He just grabbed his keys and left his apartment.

Spencer told Derek where he lived. Then he added. "Derek, please hurry. I-I dont know how long he'll be asleep."

"I know where your adress is, Baby Boy. Do you think you could meet me outside?"

"I-I can try."

"Do it." Derek ordered. "Right now. Walk down those stairs like theres no tomorrow."

Derek heard Spencer breathe loudly as he got up. He heard Spencer hiss. Derek was even shaking. He needed Spencer to get out off that house as much as Spencer needed it.

Derek made it to the front of Spencers house. He ran out of the car and looked around. Spencer was nowhere to be found. Derek ran up to the house door and was about to bang on the door.

Before...

"Derek." Derek turned at the whisper of his name. He saw Spencer sitting on the driveway concrete being held up by a blue Toyata.

"Spencer." Derek whispered knealing. "How bad is it?"

"I'm ok." Spencer answered. "Bruises and bumps. Sprained ankle."

Derek nodded. "I'm going to call the cops." He said.

"No!" Derek stared at Spencer. "Please, Derek. I wanna get away first."

Derek frowned. Then he nodded. "Ok." He walked up to Spencer. Without warning, he scopped Spencer into his arms.

Spencer didn't protest. He just lay his head on Dereks shoulder as Derek carried him to the car.

Derek lay Spencer in the back seat of his car and sighed.

It had been four months. James had been pissed when he found out Spencer was gone that night. He searched for hours. But the surprise wasn't not finding Spencer.

It was the cops that awaited in front of his house when he returned. He had been charged with assult and attempted murder. Seeing as how Spencer had explained he pulled a knife on him that night.

James had been sentenced to 30 years in prison. Seeing as how Spencer wasn't his first victim. His first victim had been the one and only Derek Morgan.

Thats right. It seemed James had nearly beaten the man (when he was a 16 year old child) to death and had been in prison until last year. Back then he had also been charged with endangering a child, which also happen to be Derek Morgan.

Three months later

Spencer had been reading a book on the couch, scanning through the words, it would seem to anybody that he was probaly pretending to read. Spencer dropped the book when...

Derek had jumped on the couch from behind scaring Spencer. Spencer gave a sigh of relive and playfully punched Dereks arm.

"Jerk." He breathed.

Derek chuckled. "You wanna do something tonight." Derek asked, still chuckling.

"Like what?" Spencer asked.

Derek shook his head. "I don't always have to pick, Spencer. You can pick too."

Spencer smiled. Derek could he was getting gittery.

Spencer licked his lips. "Well, Derek... we've been going for seven months now..."

"And?" Derek asked.

Spencer smiled. "I-I'd really like to," Spencer licked his lips. He smiled.

Derek chuckled. "Spenceeer?" He said teasingly. "Do you want to have sex?"

Spencer groaned and brought his hand to his forehead. Derek could see he was getting red with embarrassment.

Derek chuckled again, then he pounced on Spencer. Laying him down on the couch, Derek gently put his body on top of Spencers and brought his fingers to brush back Spencers hair. The younger stared up at him, still smiling.

Derek looked at Spencers perfect features. "Well?" He asked.

Spencer brought his finger to Dereks lip. "Shh. Just go with it." He whispered.  
>Derek brought his lips to Spencers. Their kiss started of soft and slow. But not long after, the kiss became sloppy and they were moaning when their tounges touched.<p>

During their sloppy kissing their clothes had began to disapear. One item at a time. Soon they were both naked. Their chests smashed together. Their breathing quick, just because of the passion in the long kiss.

Spencer smiled for a second then whispered. "Dig under the couch."

Derek narrowed his brows. "What?" Spencer smiled and nodded for Derek to just do as he was told.

So Derek did. He brought his hand under the couch and pulled up what he found. He chuckled as he shook his head. "You've been planning this." It was a staement.

Spencer smiled again.

Derek clipped the top open on the lube he found. He pulled himself back a little and squirt some lube on his manhood. He looked up when he heard Spencer moan.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "You are dirty, aren't you?"

'Shut up and take me." Spencer growled.

Derek smiled and positoned himself between Spencers legs. Spencer took a deep breath when he felt Dereks lenth at his entrance. Spencer held that breath and opened his mouth in a silent scream when he felt Dereks lenth enter him.

Derek bit his lip at the feeling and stared at Spencer. He didn't seem to be in pain, so Derek pushed until he was all the way inside the thin body. Now they were both moaning. Derek could feel his lenth talking to him telling him to hurry up and move. But it wasn't up to his penis. Hell, it wasn't up to him.

It all was up to Spencer.

And when Spencer stared at Derek with a lusty smile, Derek knew he was ready. So he began his pace. The pace was slow and steady.

Spencer brought his hands to Dereks back and dug his nails inside Dereks back. The pleasure making Spencer want more.

"D-Derek." He moaned. " He opened his mouth, breathing heavily as Dereks pace quicken. Spencer bit his bottom lip.

Spencer biting his bottom lip made Derek want to do just that. So he smashed their lips together and his pace quickened even more.  
>Soon, Spencer could no longer moan. He was starting to scream Dereks name.<p>

Derek smashed their bodies together. Mixing the friction of their skins with the quick pace.

Soon Spencer had came undone and was breathing heavily. It was only a few more paces later that Derek had came deep inside the body, his breathing just as fast as Spencers.  
>Derek raised his head from where it had fallen on Spencers chest. He stared into Spencers golden eyes and smiled.<p>

"Baby. That... was-"

"Sh!" Spencer ordered. "There's no need to tell me. I already know." He breathed.

Derek chuckled. "Whoo! I wish we could go forever."

Spencer frowned. "Well, if anyone can go forever, it's me. But if you can't-"

"Hold on a minute there," Derek said chuckling. "Is that a challenge?"

"No." Spencer giggled.

"It sure sound like that to me." Derek said.

"Well," Spencer said. "You are almost 30 years old."

Derek opened his mouth. "Oh, it is on." Derek brought his lips to Spencers neck and began sucking.

"Derek, Derek wait." Spencer laughed.

The end

Review Please : )


End file.
